


Don't Know Where Your Head Is Now

by lumosflies



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, DaiSuga Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Pining, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies
Summary: After that game, Hinata had asked Suga if Daichi was matching her to show that they were the captain and vice-captain of Karasuno to the other teams.“It’s just a coincidence,” Suga had said simply. “I gave it to her in case she ran out of hair ties, so she probably ran out or forgot to bring one.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931464
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	Don't Know Where Your Head Is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuga Week 2020 Day 7 Prompt: Matching
> 
> Title inspired by ["Stay Away"](https://youtu.be/ybEODtj2E_8) by Carly Rae Jepsen
> 
> This is a bonus oneshot set in the same universe as my genderswap Asanoya fic, [I'm Not the Type of Girl for Yū](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992176/chapters/60511519). It can be read as either a standalone fic or a prequel.

On most mornings, Daichi was the first to arrive at the club room for morning practice. After all, she and Suga were the only ones with the keys to unlock the room for the rest of the team when Coach Ukai and Takeda were busy working.

Today, Suga was the only one unlocking the club room for morning practice. Asahi gave her a questioning look as she walked into the room, but all Suga could do was shrug in response. She didn’t know where Daichi was, either.

One by one, with the exception of Hinata and Kageyama, the rest of the team arrived and changed into their practice clothes in various states of awakeness. The new first year duo had raced each other to the club room, and they were eager as always to start practice.

“Where’s Daichi?” Hinata asked when she was done changing.

“No idea. I’m just about to text her, though,” Suga said.

Suga barely had time to reach into her bag for her phone when the club room door swung open.

“Sorry I’m late,” Daichi said.

She sounded slightly out of breath like she had just run up the stairs. Suga figured she must have woken up late this morning.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll go get us started with warm-ups,” Suga said.

When Daichi yanked her sweatshirt over her head, Suga had to make herself look away. Lately, Suga felt that her gaze had been lingering just a little too long whenever they got changed together. It was never more than a second or two, but even that was too long for Suga.

“Hey Asahi, do you have an extra hair tie?” Daichi asked as she pulled on her t-shirt.

Asahi shook her head. “Sorry, my last one snapped last night.”

“I have a scrunchie if that’s okay,” Suga offered, pulling a spare scrunchie out of her bag.

Suga had already tied her hair into a ponytail with a blue and white polka dot scrunchie. Having such fine hair made it easier for her to use a scrunchie as opposed to the tight hair ties Asahi needed for her much thicker hair. Daichi, Suga noticed in their first year, was able to use both without much trouble.

“Thanks Suga,” Daichi smiled at her.

The scrunchie that Suga had offered Daichi had the same pattern, but the colors were reversed with white dots covering the blue fabric. Suga left the club room first to lead the rest of the team in warm-ups as Daichi finished. The short walk downstairs to the gym also gave her a chance to let the cool spring air clear her thoughts. Getting caught up in her two-year-old crush on her best friend wouldn’t help anyone so close to their first official game of the season.

The rest of morning practice went by without any more distractions. Suga was able to stay focused even when Daichi jumped nearly as high as Asahi in front of her to slam the ball across the court. Later, as they waited for the rest of the team to change back into their school uniforms so they could lock up the club room, Asahi was the first to ask Daichi where she was before practice.

“I was talking to Michimiya about getting the rest of the boys’ team to attend morning practice,” Daichi said. “We lost track of time and I had to run over here from their gym.”

Suga’s grip on her bag tightened, and she had to remind herself to relax. It’s not like she had any real reason to be jealous of Michimiya other than the fact that he got to spend time with Daichi. Suga knew it was silly to even feel a little jealous in the first place. She got to spend much more time with Daichi and she could confidently say that she was the one who understood Daichi best out of everyone on the team.

“What, they just don’t show up?” Suga asked.

“Some of them do, but a lot of them just sleep in until they have to get ready for school,” Daichi explained.

“I can’t imagine what it would be like if one of us tried to skip morning practice,” Asahi said with a shudder. “You can get pretty scary when you’re mad.”

“I’m not scary, you’re just scared of everything,” Daich said, poking Asahi in the side with her elbow.

“You can be intimidating when you need to,” Suga chimed in. “But it’s not like you yell at us that often.”

Once the rest of the team finished changing and left for their respective classrooms, the third years locked the club room behind them and went their separate ways. It wasn’t until Suga sat down at her desk that she realized both she and Daichi forgot about the borrowed scrunchie. Suga had already let her hair down, but she wore hers on her wrist in case she needed to tie it up again before afternoon practice.

When she returned to the club room after the school day ended, she noticed that Daichi was still wearing her hair up. Suga didn’t say anything—Daichi would need it for practice, anyway. The next day, Daichi tried to give the scrunchie back to Suga, to which Suga just insisted that she keep it in her gym bag in case she ever needed an extra hair tie again.

“But won’t you need it?” Daichi had asked.

“Daichi, they came in a set of five. If I really needed to take it back, I’d let you know.”

* * *

Daichi didn’t always wear the borrowed—now gifted— scrunchie to practices from that day on. Instead, she wore it when she inevitably forgot her own hair ties.

The first time Daichi wore it to an official game, Suga had to redirect her focus on literally every other teammate on the court. She was lucky that their first years were enough of a distraction to both their opponents and their team. The last thing she needed right now was someone asking _why_ she seemed distracted.

At their next game, Suga wore her polka dot scrunchie. She spent more time on the sidelines than on the court, but that didn’t matter to her. As long as they had the best possible chances of advancing through the bracket, she was content to wait for her chance to join her team in a rally. 

After that game, Hinata had asked Suga if Daichi was matching her to show that they were the captain and vice-captain of Karasuno to the other teams.

“It’s just a coincidence,” Suga had said simply. “I gave it to her in case she ran out of hair ties, so she probably ran out or forgot to bring one.”

Later in October, when they fought to redeem themselves and earn a spot in the Spring Interhigh lineup, Suga noticed that she and Daichi both wore their scrunchies in lieu of hair ties.

“It’s like you two have a good luck charm,” Asahi had commented absently on the walk back to the bus after their exhausting game against Shiratorizawa.

“What do you mean?” Suga asked.

“Your matching scrunchies,” Asahi pointed at the back of Suga’s head.

Daichi reached up and felt her own head as if she were noticing for the first time that she was wearing a scrunchie.

“Huh,” she said in realization. “I guess you’re right.”

Suga followed them onto the bus, taking her usual seat next to Daichi. They were only on the road for a few minutes when felt the weight of Daichi’s head leaning on her shoulder. Daichi’s hair tickled her cheek, but Suga didn’t dare move. Daichi must have been exhausted after playing her best throughout all five sets.

Before they left Karasuno morning, Suga had a feeling that Michimiya was about to confess his feelings to Daichi or vice versa. Instead, Michimiya gave Daichi an actual charm to wish the team good luck.

Suga wasn’t worried as much anymore, though. As long as she stayed by Daichi’s side and they continued to support each other in improving and expanding their skillset, Suga thought she had nothing to worry about for now.

She knew she would have to tell Daichi how she felt eventually, preferably before they left for Tokyo in January, but Suga wasn’t as concerned at the moment. Right now, she was okay with taking her time and just enjoying Daichi’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I have such a soft spot for Suga and Daisuga, so writing for Daisuga Week has been really fun!!
> 
> Check out the official Daisuga Week 2020 Twitter and Tumblr for more fics and art from other contributors!
> 
> Twitter: [@daisguaweek2020](https://twitter.com/daisugaweek2020)  
> Tumblr: [@daisugaweek2020](https://daisugaweek2020.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries) | [Tumblr](https://lumosflies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
